new_alderaanfandomcom-20200215-history
New Alderaan
"To Learn, Enlighten, Endeavor" — World of New Alderaan motto New Alderaan is a planetary-state space station of the New Galactic Republic . It is situated in the Galactic Core in the Commenor Run . Its exact hyperspatial coordinates change annually, however, it is roughly located 1.5 Parsecs out from the Graveyard of Alderaan. Although New Alderaan is strong in its financial role in the galaxy, it is not located in the Corporate Sector in the Outer Rim; this is primarily for the benefit of maintaining hyperspatial trade routes that were previously mapped for Alderaan. During its early years, New Alderaan was only 120 kilometers wide. Following its establishment as a planetary-state, it was expanded and some of its components (i.e. thermal exhaust port) were altered. It is now 79.3 million kilometers in surface area, roughly the size of a moon to a massive planet and has a population of 20 billion. New Alderaan was originally built as the battleship Death Star by the empire. It was taken over by the rebel fleet under Princess Leia . The rebel's mission operations to infiltrate the Death Star was successful. The operations ended in the death of the leader of the Galactic Empire , Darth Vadar . From the transmitting station of the Death Star, the galaxy was declared by the followers of the Princess to no longer be under the Empire's rule. Following the collapse of the empire, the former Death Star was renamed New Alderaan in memorialization of the old Alderaan. It was established as a peaceful and autonomous planetary-state under the Second Galactic Republic. New Alderaan is home to the largest economy in the galaxy . It is the financial hub and mediator of trade and business, largely due to its full support of business entities and free enterprise New Alderaan is a presidential republic . Its political ideology is communitarian , and its economy is a strongly right-wing capitalist economy. New Alderaan is the center of the largest trade network in the galaxy. Citizens of New Alderaan engage in private business ownership and each fuels the economy. Families of striving entrepreneurs, business people and service sector employees are the main inhabitants of New Alderaan. Poverty is nil on New Alderaan and very rare, despite its capitalist ideals. However, the income disparity is fairly high. __TOC__ Etymology Due to the historic sentiment of Old Alderaan 's destruction by the death star, the space station was taken over by the Princess Leia's rebel associates and named after her homeworld, which was destroyed. The death star's new purpose was obsolete in a new and peaceful galactic order and is now named New Alderaan as a memorial to the peace which was maintained by the former. National Flag of New Alderaan The New Alderaan nation’s flag is very simple and was designed by Master Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi . In the center of the flag is an outline of the once-battleship nation , with a large yellow star in its middle. This star signifies the new hope to be found in this tightly knit communitarian society , New Alderaan. The white of the background of the flag signifies the purity to be found in starting this new society of peace. Finally, the logos to be found in the top left and bottom right corners of the flag are those or the old Rebel Alliance . This signifies the cornerstones laid by the Rebel Alliance in the foundation of the new society of New Alderaan, and their involvement in taking over the old Death Star and turning into the great nation it is today. History Pre-Galactic Empire New Alderaan was originally built as a weapon for the use of the empire , based on the primary concept of the Death Star. The concept an orbital battle ship was first conceived by Raith Sienar in 29 BBY for the Second Battle of Zonama Sekot . His design integrated the idea of laser power destruction with the use of an internal plasma core. However, it was mainly intended for space battle and its capacity for laser power wasn't nearly as strong as its future counterpart. Origin of Death Star Plans The Geonosian Industries , using the preliminary concept of Raith Seinar, drafted the first technical design for this 'Ultimate Weapon'. It was meant to destroy the forces of the Republic and implemented a superlaser in order to destroy a planetary mass. Galactic Empire The plans for the Ultimate Weapon drafted by Seperatist alliances, came under the possession of the Galactic Empire. The construction began under the Imperial reign, but took over nineteen years to complete. The project delays ranged from construction and design flaws to labor union disputes. Among other troubles, the project overseer Lemelisk was hospitalized following a force choking from Darth Vader. At this time, an anti-imperialist Rebel Alliance had formed with the goal to restore the Galactic Republic. Princess Leia of Alderaan attempted to board the Death Star, obtain the three sets of schematics to deliver to the Alliance. The Princess is captured, however the Droid and Human-Cyborgs relations companion boarded the escape pod. Princess Leia was eventually rescued by Luke Skywalker , pilot Han Solo , the two droids, and Jedi master Obi Wan Kenobi . They managed to escape the enemy station on the Millennium Falcon , however Obi Wan was left behind. A future account from Luke Sywalker indicated that Luke had seen Obi Wan and Darth Vader in a fight, but the doors had sealed before he saw either survive. The Rebel Infiltration The plans for the battlestation were successfully found in the hands of the Rebel Alliance. The original mission objective was to combine all separate schematics and analyse the data for design weaknesses. The analysts found the self-destructive nature of an unshielded Thermal Exhaust Port which could be used to destroy the Death Star. Luke Skywalker, believed Obi Wan was still aboard the Death Star and made a proposition to take over the station and execute the Empire's force commanders. The Restoration of the Republic Following the victory of the Rebel Alliance, the galaxy was declared to be at peace and no longer held within the clutches of the empire. The Death Star was changed to be restructured like a rebel base. It was the Death Star and many more of the main rebel bases which began their change to the New Republic at first, leading the other planets in the galaxy. Princess Leia was appointed by the Rebel commanders to be the first new ruler of the Death Star base. It was her first act to develop the battle-station as a nation, found its constitution and name it New Alderaan after her home world. Luke Skywalker was originally to be appointed the army general of New Alderaan, but the rebel base favoured in New Alderaan's capitalist nature and didn't vote to have an army. Instead, it was decided the closest order to an organization for defence and the old rebels (aside from the Jedi Council and Elected House of Representatives) would be a small and highly-trained government taskforce. Luke Skywalker became the head of this task force, not at the highest rank, but as a Lieutenant. New Alderaan continues to thrive as a nation of financial freedom and strength through religious unity. Government The city-state New Aldeeran has a very unique form of government. It is comprised of an elected house of representatives, from which a president is chosen based on their credibility by the Order of the Jedi, and the Order of the Jedi sit at the top of the political chain, above the elective hierarchy. The elected house of representatives holds legislative powers, the chosen President holds executive powers and some judicial powers (such as deciding if laws are in accordance to the New Aldeeran way of life), and the Order of the Jedi hold executive, judicial and some legislative powers (e.g. making laws when the extreme need presents itself and the elected house does not operate quickly or efficiently enough). The government of the city-state hold mostly social powers, based on moral enforcement. The morals which are enforced are those of the Jedi Council, and this enforcement strongly encourages the Force and how it is to be used for good. They encourage unity of the nation through community strength and common goals of the people. They also encourage free enterprise through free trade which, in result, has cause New Aldeeran to be known as “the economic hub” of the galaxy. Each member of political affairs, no matter the level, is a member of the system until he/she dies or goes rogue. When a member goes rogue, they are immediately placed under investigation, and if found guilty, are exiled infinitely. When a death occurs, the proper funeral celebrations take place, and new elections are held within the next year. The Order of the Jedi The Order of the Jedi is a highly prestigious religious group that holds many powers. They have jurisdiction both at the national level in New Aldeeran (where it is housed) and on the intergalactic level. The selection is based on scientific selection. Jedi’s must begin their training at approximately 7 years of age, therefore all children in the galaxy between the ages 3 and 6 go through basic screening tests. If a child is found to possess increased levels of metachlorids, they are sent to New Aldeeran, where the largest Padawan Training Center in the galaxy is housed, for further testing by the Order of the Jedi. These metachlorids are the basis of life, and when in higher than average levels, they are what drives the Force on an essential level. Once the child is deemed worthy of complete Jedi training, they are given a choice; to join the Order of the Jedi for the rest of their lives, or continue living as they were prior to the training. The Jedi council values the decision of the Padawan more than that of their parental guardian. Thus, the collective decisions of the Padawan determine the future fate of the Jedi Council, and whether or not they will partake as a member. Legal System Laws in New Aldeeran are based upon their mission statement of “Learn, Enlighten, Endeavour”. This notion is founded on the original constitution created soon after the birth of the New Republic (on a basis of the Old Republic). Laws are formed using a very specific system based on population need and population reaction. Any law, once approved, is put into the planet’s legal code and put into action immediately. There are many debriefs on laws and regulations with the Community Watch Service, so that they remain up to date on the planetary legislation. Evaluating a Law Once a law is put into place, The National Statistics Organization begins to evaluate many aspects of life in New Aldeeran. They focus especially on any possible elevations in the national crime rate that may be occurring due to the given law having been put into place. If there is a noticeably negative effect seen in these statistics, which are collected over a time period of 6 months to a year, then the law is withdrawn and revaluated by the Elected House of Representatives, the President, and the Order of the Jedi. Punishment When a breach in the safety of the city-state or a threat to the traditional methods of the Jedi Order arises, a proposal is made by the Elected House of Representatives, passed for approval, and then seen to the Order of the Jedi that it does not destroy the ideologies of New Aldeeran, consisting of communitarianism and capitalism. Whoever deals with the final sentencing is up to the severity of the crime. For the most serious offenses, such as rape or 1st and 2nd degree murder, the Order of the Jedi steps in and handles everything. The more minor crimes, such as grand theft auto and drug possession, are dealt with by the Elected House of Representatives. Everything in between, such as tax evasion, is dealt with by a pre-decided set of conditions recreated or modified by the President each new term in office. Punishments vary from extra time on the Community Service Watch to exile/desertion to barren back-water planets. Economy New Alderaan is a strongly Capitalist state with an economy that operates entirely in the Secondary and Tertiary sector. The planet’s imports are valued at over 3 trillion Galactic Credits. Of this, 600 billion credits is used in the import of natural fusion chemicals from various Industrial planets. 20% of the remainder is used in Metal and Oil refinery, and Machinery. The remaining 80% is distributed among maintenance for the station and miscellaneous corporate import (food, water, shelter, electricity, communications). Energy District New Alderaan utilizes the natural fusion chemicals to generate plasma conduction with its superlaser technology. The power generated by the superlaser is then stored in fuel cells, whi ch are created in mass quantity. The manufacturing of fuel cells, or New Alderaan’s energy industry, is the largest private industry on the planet. New Alderaan generates more revenue out of energy export than most core worlds combined, and is home to the largest energy manufacturing district and export in the galaxy. There are currently several corporations that constitute New Alderaan’s energy district; Arbor Industries, Bunkurd Corporation, Organa Corporation, and many smaller companies that are linked to production through their larger corporate counterparts. Science and Technology District The second largest economic operative in New Alderaan, is that of science and technological development. This industry district is dedicated to the manufacturing and design processing of hyperdrives. In the production of spatial drive technology, New Alderaan ranks the tenth planetary state in its trade. Other Districts Many other industrial districts contribute to New Alderaan’s economy. The more common ones would include, in descending order of production; the industries of Medicine, Construction, Local Transportation, Mechanic services, Food and Food Wholesale, Printing and Publishing, Money Center Banks, Finance, Mortgage Investment, Education, and Advertising. Following this, there are smaller services and districts. Income The majority of citizens have a very high income, with little to no tax deduction. Following necessary expenses, most individuals had large sums of money to be used for entertainment and investment. Less than 1% of the population of New Alderaan is on the brink of poverty. Despite this, due to New Alderaan’s strong Capitalist ideals, there is a high income disparity. CEO’s of each district’s largest corporations own that physical district and are responsible for that portion of the planet’s maintenance. Addressing Issues of Sustainability Excess Garbage As of late, the garbage and assorted waste produced in the nation of New Alderaan has been piling up. As it started to produce a serious threat to the agricultural sector of New Alderaan, it was decided that solutions must be arranged. In the past, New Alderaan simply used the garbage compactors to be found on this giant battleship-turned-space-nation, and the compacted garbage was stored on great sheets until it was deported/transported to other planets for proper disposal. However, the garbage rate has greatly increased in proportion to the increased number of private businesses being created and run in New Alderaan. A member of the Elected House of Representatives named Phillipe Nash, who once worked in the Agricultural sector of New Alderaan and had experienced the toxic effects of surplus garbage, created an easy solution. He decided that, instead of the garbage being compacted and left on the ship, it should be disintegrated and launched into space instead of being left any place where it can harm the biological products manufactured in the Agricultural section. This will therefore get rid of the excess garbage and create a completely new work sector for the unemployed citizen of New Alderaan, where the employees shall be paid by the private owners of the Agricultural businesses in order to protect their products from the toxic effects of the garbage. Demands for Free Education Citizens of New Alderaan, young and old alike, have been taking to the streets, demanding government subsidized education due to their own financial insufficiencies. Their financial difficulties result in them not being able to afford an education at the high costs of the private education sector. Also, there has been a decline in citizens choosing to work in the private education sector due to there not being much money, and these citizens are moving on to work for other privately owned companies and/or creating their own businesses. These protests are disrupting traffic, vandalizing private property, and scaring away traders that come to New Alderaan for business. The government refuses to pay any of the educators because of the radically capitalist ideals of the nation, and they do not wish to tax the people so that others may receive a cheaper or even free education (hence the economic policy of user pays healthcare and education). The government prefers to use what little tax money they receive to train a small, specialized task force, which can be used to better protect the people if and when things may get out of hand on the crime scale in New Alderaan. In response to this mounting crisis, the government has decided to allot minor tax cuts to those who decide to work in the private education sector. This response to the protest crisis is similar to the New Alderaan Energy Plan, where energy efficient companies, corporations, and workers are rewarded with tax cuts. However, the tax cuts accorded to these educators are smaller than those allotted to these energy efficient peoples, but are still present. The hope for this new tax cut is that more workers will remain in the private education sector, and that the pay required by the educators will be lesser due to their tax cuts. This will result in cheaper education and will hopefully stop the protesters violent and frustrated actions. Garbage Dust Meteorite Problem Recently, it has been decided that excess compacted garbage created and produced by the nation of New Alderaan is to be disintegrated and launched into space. However, a problem has quickly arisen out of this seemingly easy solution. It has been discovered that this disintegrated garbage has been compacting back onto itself to form “garbage dust” meteorites. This is due to the lack of research in the project by the Agricultural sector, when they began to pay for these new companies that would disintegrate and get rid of the garbage that was harming their biological business. Due to the vacuum environment found in space and the dust not having been distributed far enough from itself, it has been compacting into these harmful meteors. Unfortunately, these toxic meteors have been crashing into nearby planets, which has been harming their natural environment and eliciting major complaints and criticism towards New Alderaan’s garbage sector. This brand new sector quickly blossomed into one of the most used services in New Alderaan, because other companies have started to invest in getting rid of their own garbage on this manner so that their company images remain good. Getting rid of it would put millions of citizens of the working class out of work, which would result in a quick elevation of the level of citizens living below the poverty line. The Order of the Jedi quickly saw that having unrest between New Alderaan and other nations was taking a toll on the capitalist economy, because space travellers were no longer coming to New Alderaan for business in order to boycott their unhealthy garbage disposal ways. They also saw that disbanding the entire garbage sector was a terrible idea due to the unemployment that would result, and the threats to the Agricultural section would return very quickly. It was then suggested by the Elected House of Representatives that, instead of launching this garbage dust into space, it should be transported to neighbouring systems and planets, where it can be disposed of properly. This therefore opens another completely new subsection of the garbage sector, elevating employment. Some of this garbage dust is also being stored and used by the Science and Technology sector, where it is being tested and developed into a potential new energy source.